Welcome To Animal Crossing!
by Inferno-Kitsunebi
Summary: One day, the Akatsuki's base caught on fire; unleashing the bijuus out in the open. Instead of recapturing them, they all floated away to an off shore nameless island. That's when team seven comes in.. Hold up, why are the natives walking talking animals?
1. This isn't in the brochure

**Silverneko99: Eek, I'm so happy to start a fan fic! Yes, I am new here. Anyways, it will be based off my favorite animal sim, Animal Crossing. Since I still have my wild world and original Animal Crossing strategy guide, I'll do fine with the names. Alright, let's roll! D:**

Welcome To Animal Crossing!

This isn't in the brochure

"Mission! Mission, team seven is going on a mis.. ow! What was that for?"

"For annoying the readers.."

Team seven was heading for the hokage tower. An anbu alerted them of Tsunade's decision at sending them off on a mission; but wouldn't say what it was. Naruto was happy enough to go off on an adventure and littleraly dragged his team towards the tower.

They entered inside the door and explained to the secretary of their arrival. She nodded and directed them over to the halls. Team seven escorted their selves into the main hokage room.

Naruto swung by. "Hiya Tsundae-baa chan!"

Tsunade tossed her pen. "Damn it Naruto. It's only eight o'clock in the fucking morning."

Said boy side stepped near the window. "Hehehe.. someones cranky."

"You bet I am. Shizune didn't bring in my coffee yet.."

"You should have told me to pick you up one on the way here." Sakura giggled.

"It's okay.. now about the mission.." Tsunade trailed, "I have gotten word of the Akatuski wanting to retrieve the Sanbi from it's home."

"Sanbi? I thought the Akatsuki stole it already.." Sakura puzzled.

"Not really, it seems that it's running wild in the place of the unknown.."

"Unknown?" Repeated Sai in confusion.

"I can't supply you with everything. Would you mind going to check it out?"

"Depends on what's over there." Sakura said.

"The natives told me it's of an island ancestry."

Silence took over the room.

"Eek, did you just say that it was on an island? I can work on my tan, and.."

"Get fat.."

"Shut up Sai!"

"Err, I'm not going." pouted a blond boy with whisker marks. "Were suppose to be hunting for Sasuke and the Akatsuki, not slurping margaritas and eating onion rings while swimming in an inner tube in a humongous pool.." He grumbled to himself.

**'Hey, that doesn't sound half bad. Let's go to Hawaii!'** Commented inner Sakura.

Sakura didn't want to cause anything. "I'm sure that were ever we go is fine." she said with a half smile.

Tsunade raised an eye brow. "You people are annoying. That _is_ where the Akatsuki is going and that's where you would be going to.."

Naruto went like this, 0.o, then got insane. "OMG!" He placed his hands on the desk, getting in Tsunade's face. "REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes I am. Now would you remove your face..from my face." Frowned the blond leader.

"Hehehe, my bad.." He laughed sheepishly.

Naruto stepped down, going back to his place near Sakura; Who was very curious indeed.

"Where would we be going to?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say in the brochure." Replied a puzzled Tsuande.

"Maybe it's a name less village." Thought aloud Sai.

"Aha! So that must be the Akatsuki's doing. We shall figure out when we get there." declared the dobe.

Before Tsunade could smack him upside the head, he left. "Drat. The little monster ran like hell.." she grumbled. Tsuande looked away, in Sakura and Sai's direction. "Please keep an eye on him. I don't want him to get kidnapped by the natives."

"Hai. We'll try our best Tsunade-shisou.." nodded the pinkette.

"Alright. Just pack up your things and meet by the gates in under ten minutes."

"Hai."

-Animal-Crossing-

Sakura entered her home. She walked around collecting daily items used for washing and wearing and placed it in a nap sack colored black. Sakura swung the back pack around against her back side then left out the house. The girl went into a quick jog and swept past the groups of villagers one by one.

She stopped, near the gates. Then started to wait for her team mates to arrive. First Sai came, then Naruto. He was holding a bowl of ramen in his hands. Both team members frowned at this.

"Naruto, why are you eating ramen? Were about to leave.."

"I know. There probably won't be any ramen where were going. So I thought it would be good to pack up."

"More like suck it up."

"SAI-TEME!"

"Shush. I think I see something coming this way." Hissed Sakura.

The boys both closed their mouths to look ahead. Coming up the dirt path was a brown colored object with wheels glued to them. An awful sound they never heard echoed through the windows.

Naruto jumped away, hiding behind Sakura. "Eeek! what's that awful monster coming this way?" he exploded in crisis.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I don't think its a monster.." she trailed, studying it's figures. "Tsunade-shisou told me about this.."

"Well? What is it forehead?"

"I think it's a taxi."

Said taxi stopped in front of them. It was brown and had blue windows. The motor was still running while steam exploded from the gas pipe located in the back. Team seven exchanged a few 'WTF' looks amongst each other and moved closer to investigate.

"Mm, what the hell is this?" Naruto asked.

He threw back his foot, and unleashed it amongst the taxi when..

"Yawr, don't touch me taxi!" shouted a voice.

"Hm?" Voiced the dobe. He spotted a big old frog in the front seat. "OH NOEZ! MUTANT FROGS ARE DRIVING TAXIS?"

"Why yer so darn loud?" Scowled the older frog. His hands were over where his ears should be. "I was instructed to pick up a group of humans, not screeching birds."

"Screeching? Who you calling screeching birds?" Frowned the pinkette.

"Never mind. Now is you ningens gonna ride the taxi or not?"

"Umm.. I guess. Ready for a new adventure?" Asked Sakura to team seven.

"I'm game! I always wanted to ride in taxis with frogs!"

"Leave it to dickless to love abnormal things.."

"SAI-TEME!"

"Gosh, I don't want to hear y'all bitching at each other. Keep yer mouths shut through out the ride or else you'll ride up top on the roof."

"For once I agree with the frog.." Signed a bored Sakura.

"Fine. Let's go.."

Team seven filed one by one into the taxi. It took off the opposite side, leaving Konoha behind it. Sakura looked back, watching her home disappear amongst the forest. The taxi past the leaf village border and drove down a few bridges built above a fast moving stream.

What they found was quite bizarre...

...

"Oh my, what the fudge is that?"

Sakura began reading her brochure. "I think it's a train to the.._unknown._"

Kappn turned in his seat, "Alright. You three will be taking that there train up to the beyond. When y'all get there, an old geezer that goes by the name of Tortimer shall greet ya'll there. Make sure to make lots o'l friends and be the best members ya'l can be.."

Naruto waved good bye to the turtle. "Bye bye Mr. Turtle! Be sure to pick us up when were done!" he shouted happily.

Kapp'n grumbled unknown words to the naked mind and drove off in the opposite direction. Once he left, team seven advanced towards the train station. There wasn't any people any where; giving off a eerie ghostly feeling.

Sakura stopped, alerting her team. "This place is strange. I think we should go back."

"No way. Tsunade instructed us to complete this mission and this shall be our calling." Replied a confident Naruto.

"Alright. We should probably wait for the train. Any schedules near by?" Questioned Sakura to her team.

"You don't need a schedule. Just listen with your ears." explained a new voice.

Team seven turned around, spotting a blue cat wearing a red checked vest. There was white coating covering his face like a surgeon mask. Sakura's eyes turned into hearts and soon she ran over scooping him up.

"Aww, your so kawaii!" Exclaimed the girl. She rocked him back and forth like a baby. "I would love to take you home with me!"

"T-that's not.. necessary madame.." Stuttered the tense kitty. "-D-do you mind putting me down?"

Sakura obliged and set him down. "Ok. Are you a native here?"

"Not really, just visiting. The name is Rover, and you are?"

"Sakura."

"How sweet. Like the cherry blossoms.." Rover smiled. He turned, facing a blond. "Would you like to tell me yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! At your services!"

Rover was taken a back by this. "Oh my.. are you three..?"

"Yes we are. Our shisou has sent us to guard your village." Explained Sakura to the cat.

Rover's eyes spark intrest. "No time to talk then. Please follow me onto the train, it's urgent!"

The cat ran past them, into the rushing crowds of.. animals. They were screaming their heads off when a smoke screen submerged them in dust. An outline of a person came into view, as they walked closer towards team seven.

"Seems like our mission has just started." Smirked the pinkette.

Yes it has indeed..

...

"Akatsuki on a plane! Akatsuki on a pl.."

"Um.. Naruto-kun, were boarding a train. Not a plane.."

"Hehehe.. my bad."

Sakura's eyes were closed, a cracked smile formed across her lips. "Okay.. everybody please hit the deck when our super jumping powers hit the table."

The animals nodded feverishly. They couldn't move for the animals were too terrified and almost wet the floor underneath them. Once team seven secured the critters, they advanced forward into the train.

Sakura lined up against the wall. "Hold on a sec.. I hear voices."

Naruto nodded while Sai stayed silent. Lots of voices danced amongst the train cabbies.

"Y-youll never get away with this! Ffbbbt!" Stuttered a scared frog.

"Shut up Frogger, were not after this train." Growled a familiar voice. It was Kisame.

"Then what do you want? Our cash? To take our lives, baa?" Suggested a sheep.

Kisame covered his ears. "Damn it, these animals are loud as hell.." mumbled the fish stick.

Itachi came out from the dock. "We have captured the conductor.." and looked away, with his sharingan narrowed. "We have guests. Kisame. Get them."

"Roger that. I'm ready to skin some leaves."

Naruto came up from around the corner. "You idiots will not hijack this plane!"

"Ugh, how many times do I have to explain it? We are not stealing this train."

Sakura raised an eye brow. "Then what are you doing on here?"

Just in time, a blond man with one lone eye came out from the box cart. "I got the directions for the Sanbi, yeah.." and grew silent. "Um.. hi?"

Naruto's eyes went buggy. He pointed a finger at him, "Hey! I thought Sasuke teme killed you!"

"Tch, in the manga and anime. In this story I'm alive, un.."

"Deidara. Have you prepared the bird for our dismissal?"

"Yes I have. Let's roll."

Before Sakura and her team could do anything, a smoke bomb exploded. They coughed numerous times and ran around the train to check and see if their passengers were alright. Afterwards, the smoke subsided and the Akatsuki were no where to be found..

Their train ride is officially over..

**Silverneko99: Hello, welcome to the author's notes! I didn't think that this plot could be this good. That's if you think so.. Anyways, what did you think? Is it good? Bad? Boring?**

**If you debate other wises, then review please! I'll be back after I get three or two reviews.**

**Ps: Review! I'm not joking.. T_T  
><strong>


	2. Entering the nameless town

I'm back. Yes it was quick because I don't have anything else better to do. Oh yeah, I would like to thank Chocolate-chan and Raging Typhoon Wolf for reviewing. Enjoy ^^

Chapter One: Enter the name less town

The train suddenly stopped chugging. It ended up in another train station. The animals slowly exited out the train onto the docks with a passed out look on their faces. Including team seven.

Naruto stretched his arms into the air. "Auugh, it feels so good to be off that train!" and started walking.

Sakura came out second. "Not really.. when your confided on a train with a bunch of animals.." she stopped talking when Naruto was staring at her. "What is it?"

"Hehehe... it was me.."

"Get out of my way. I don't want your odor to blend with my shampoo." Hissed the blossom.

He scattered away leaving a pile of dust behind.

The conversation grew serious. "That was so strange to find the Akatuski on the train with us.."

"I know.. they didn't even do anything to us." Commented Sai as he came out last.

"Guys, come over here. It's urgent!"

Sakura and Sai looked at each other. They nodded and started sprinting towards the beginning of the train station. The two teenagers ran down the steps and ended up being engulfed by sun light. Right before them was an area with four houses on each corner; it went north south, east, west, like a compass.

There was a fence surrounding it. A couple trees were in each yard. Away from the houses were even more trees and a rivers with bridges built in each area. Sakura kept blinking and rubbed her green eyes.

"Guys.. I don't think were in Konoha anymore."

"Nope. We should probably ask somebody to direct us to.."

Rover came strolling by. "What took you three so long to get off the train, nyaa?"

"About that.. you see, we were distracted by a group cal.." Naruto couldn't finish when Sakura's arms jabbed his side. "What is it?"

"We can't tell them anything when there's no proof."

"Oh.." Trailed the blond. "Anyways, what do we do next?"

"Were going to visit Tortimer, he's the mayor of our village."

"Okay."

Team seven followed Rover over numerous acres filled with grass and trees. They soon came across a large building with two pillars holding it up. A clock with numbers and a dial on it were built in the middle of the roof.

- - - -Inside town hall- - - -

"Tortimer-san, I have brought the team with me."

There was a desk where an old turtle was sitting in. He turned around facing the group. "Why hello there young whippersnappers. What brings you here to my village?" asked the old turtle.

Said cat and his followers walked up to the desk.

Rover furrowed his brow. "Huh? Don't you remember what's going on?"

Tortimer got quiet. "Um.. not really.." and began laughing. "Kya haha, ha! Just kidding."

Team seven and Rover sweat dropped.

"Wooh, I'm so glad that you didn't forget.." Signed Naruto.

"Yes, it has gotten over rated here. Have you any details of our enemies?"

Sakura spoke to him. "Yes we do. The terrorist group known as the Akatsuki want your power for evil."

"Power? I have power?" Blinked the tortoise.

"Not really, since they lost most of the bijuu in a fire.. they think your it."

"Oh.. well, I guess this is more serious then we thought.."

Rover wanted to say something. "Hey, why don't we get them a house? That way, when ever these bijuu things show up then we can recapture them."

"It's not that simple Rover-kun. We need to use the sealing stone just like them. Also, in order to do that we need all of their rings." Stated Sakura in deep thought.

"Aww, I thought my plan would work.." Frowned the neko.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure that you idea is neat enough for us to use."

"Thanks Naruto-kun." Thanked Rover. "Well, we should set you guys up in a house."

...

Team seven walked back to the housing neighborhood. Instead of the vacant road greeting them, an old tanuki with robust fur and wearing an apron with a leaf on it was there.

He grinned mischievously and walked over, "Yes! Yes! Welcome to.. um.." he trailed, and smiled. "Our nameless town!"

Sakura and her boys raised an eye brow. So it's reputation for being a nameless town or village does exist. In fact, this trip happens to be the most bizarre ever. So much walking animals around here.

The giant tanuki started shaking Naruto's hands. "We haven't had any human customers in ages."

"T-thanks.. I guess.." Grumbled the blond.

"Ah, my name is Tom Nook. Not Mr. Nook, or Tommy boy. It's just a simple Tom Nook." He admitted, not liking the pronunciation of his name. "You three must follow me, yes?"

Said trio exchanged a quick look between each other. They dispersed, keeping a short distance within them selves and kept track behind the racoon's body. He stopped near a house with a brown roof.

"You three will live here for the time being." Barked the tanuki. "Check it out if you want."

Sakura entered the house first.

Then Naruto, and lastly Sai. It was old and had plenty of cob webs sitting in the corners of the walls. Sakura shivered a bit and went up stairs to the left of the room. She came across a room with three beds in each direction.

Hold up.. were the boys going to sleep here with her? A female? No, these living arrangements are not right for a privacy loving pinkette like her. Sakura stomped down the steps and outside into the yard.

"Tom Nook! I have a bone to pick with you!" hollered a far away voice.

He spun around, facing her. "Yes?" and got punched square in the face.

Said Tanuki went in reverse, fumbling a bit and fainted. Two squiggle marks were dancing in his eye sockets.

Naruto exited out the house. "Oh no, Mr. Nook fainted!"

"I.. am.. not.. Mr. Nook.." Slurred the tanuki. He didn't utter a thing when she hovered above him.

"Listen here.. I am not living in only one room with boys."

Tom Nook picked him self up and dusted his fur off with his hands, "There is away to build up on rooms. That's only if you pay for an expansion in floors and larger space."

"Pay? As in money?"

"Yes, you must pay for a bigger house."

"Err.. let me see what's in my wallet."

Sakura pulled out a wallet from her pack. She took a few wads out and started crying fake tears since her money will be taken away. Tom Nook stared at a wad of cash which was shoved into his face. He put his hands up and waved them back and forth in denial.

"No, no, no. We do not except wads of cash in this village."

"So it's for free?" Questioned Naruto in awe.

"Nope. We only accept and trade bells."

Silence took over the entire neighborhood.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"I'll repeat it again. We only trade and accept bells."

"What the hell kind of island is this?" Hissed Sakura in anger. "Are you animals that poor to accept bills?"

"Not really. Only your bill will go high if you keep talking to me like that." She quieted down. Tom Nook took out a note pad and paper. "Good, now according to the finances you three owe me.."

He did the math and came up with an appropriate sum. "18,000 bells."

"..WHATTTT?"

...

Thunder cracked amongst the horizon. It subsided, with no rain fall to come after wards. Numerous feet trampled the leaves and dirt beneath them. It belonged to the Akatsuki, who were having a difficult time getting through the forest.

Itachi cut a few branches with his kunai. "Deidara, your map is bogus. This is not the correct island."

Deidara was in front. "Hmm? I don't know, seemed right to me.." and kept flipping the map upside down. "We should be on the island.."

"I don't think so. Were probably in the amazon by now."

"The amazon?" blinked the blond. His eyes looked down, tracing over the words with his finger. "Aw shit, we really are in the Amazon."

Kisame flew out the bushes. "T-there's a man eating plant back there!"

Both members turned around, their eyes showed disbelief.

"I'm not joking. The plants were imported from Crash Bandicoot and everything."

Deidara's eye narrowed. "Red with white polka dots or blue with yellow?"

"Red with white polka dots." answered the fish.

"Aha, then it is true then. Itachi. Go search for some TNT."

"My eyes are not the byakugan." Frowned Itachi.

"You know what? I don't know why Pein has assigned me this mission with you two, un.."

- - - - - Meanwhile - - - -

"There. We have made us a deal. Just remember to pay up the amount by august."

"August? You said when ever were ready. Not in August.." Corrected Sakura to Tom Nook.

"Guess what? I changed my mind. Good bye humans!"

Tom Nook left them alone by their self to debate on how to make some bells.

"Um.. how are we gonna get some bells?" asked a cheeky Naruto.

"I don't know. He said we could stop by his shop and work for a little while.." responded Sakura.

"Work? As in pick up boxes?" Rephrased Sai.

"What do you want to do then? Prostitute your self? Until then, we need to pay off the rent."

Naruto stretched his arms into the sky. "Okay, until then I am going to bed." he yawned.

Sakura covered her mouth. "Me too.." and entered the house.

Sai did the same thing except more quieter. Two minutes into the incoming silence, all three of the members ran outside into the darkness.

"Ahhh, roaches! Roaches are in my home!"

...

**A/N:** I am done with chapter one. Would you mind reviewing? Thanks.

Next time: Working for the Tanuki!


End file.
